50 Reasons 39 Damn you look in those cargo shorts
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Rick and Michonne spend some quality time out at their cabin by the lake. Part of 50 reasons Richonnejustdesserts challenge.


"Rick, it's always so beautiful this time of year." Michonne said looking at the lake as it sparkled underneath the morning sun. They had decided to drive out to his quaint cabin to _breath_ as Rick called it. They had both been super busy with their jobs, each of them up for promotions so they were working their asses off to make sure they got them.

"Told you this is just what we needed, fresh air, fishing, maybe some skinny-dipping in the lake. At night you can see the stars for miles." He took her hand and kissed it before putting his truck in park and turning off the ignition. "Just you and me for three days."

"And Colt." Michonne said glancing back at their large black lab laying in the backseat, his dog breath filling the inside of Michonne's nostrils. "Come on boy, you ready to get out?" She asked the dog. Michonne opened her door and stepped onto the dirt and gravel driveway, listening to the crunching sound under her feet. She opened the back door and grabbed her bag. Rick only allowed her one small bag for the trip; emphasizing the fact that they were there to enjoy the fresh air and each other, not change clothes twice a day. She reluctantly agreed and was able to stuff her bag with enough clothes for just the three days, but it left no room for her toiletries so she had to stuff them in Ricks bag. Which was practically empty in her opinion. He had two t-shirts and a tank top and 3 pairs of cargo shorts. He didn't pack any underwear saying it was a nonessential for the weekend. Flinging the strap of the bag across her chest, she grabbed Colts leash and hooked it to his collar. Rick walked over to stand next to Michonne, he patted Colt on the top of his head and then took a deep breath in filling his lungs with the air around them. The dog sat between Rick and Michonne and they all took in the picturesque scene of the lake in front of them. Rick closed the door and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Come on boy." Michonne said to him. Colt stood on all fours and started to walk with his parents until he spotted a squirrel running across the grass. He took off full speed towards it, tongue hanging out in excitement, he was too focused on catching the squirrel to realize that Michonne was still holding onto his leash and was desperately trying to hold on and stay upright as her dog child chased after a damn squirrel.

"Michonne let go of the leash!" Rick shouted at her as she saw the waters of the lake getting closer and closer. She let go just as Colt cut left after the squirrel who had jumped up and into a tree, but the forward motion was too great and even though she let go of the leash, her legs were still moving and unable to stop in time. She was flailing around in the water by the time Rick got to her. She was soaked through with lake water. Her hair, her shirt, her shorts her bag, full of all her clothes. Everything was wet. Rick held his hand to her to help her up from the lake, desperately trying not to laugh. The sight of her legs flying through the air as she hit the water was something he would not soon forget. It was already playing on a loop in his mind. He failed. His laughter was so loud the birds in the trees flew away.

"This isn't funny Rick! Look at me! My bag. Everything is wet." She stood up, Rick steading her with his hands around her waist. "Look at this!" She held up her bag and watched the water drip from it. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you baby. I'm just laughing. Are you alright?" His laughter quieting the more he looked into her angry eyes. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and into some dry clothes." Colt trotted back over to them, having lost interest in the squirrel. He licked Michonne's hand and wagged his tail as they made their way to the front door of the cabin.

"What dry clothes Rick? Do you see this bag?" It was still dripping water so she left it on the porch. "There's no dryer here. It's gonna take all day for them to dry on the line, and now I smell like the lake."

"Look. Go hop in the shower okay. I'll hang your clothes outside and you can wear my clothes until yours are dry." He walked over to her bending his knees to get level with her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay." She whispered, hating how his blue eyes could turn her into mush. He gave her a pat on the backside and watched her turn and walk into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the shower start then he walked to the front porch to grab her clothes out of her bag. He hung up her shorts and shirts on the line first, then her bras and underwear, shaking his head because he could of sworn he told her they were nonessentials this weekend. Walking back into their home he found Colt asleep on the floor at the foot of the bed obviously worn out from chasing that squirrel and dragging Michonne along with him.. He went and opened his bag, taking out his clothes and Michonne's toiletry bag. He dug in a side pocket and pulled out his toothbrush and deodorant and then walked to the bathroom.

"Here's some clothes." He said loud enough for her to hear over the water spray. He set them on the toilet lid and placed her toiletry bag on the shelf next to the sink. He tossed his stuff next to hers and then walked back out to the front. The cabin was small, pretty much just one room, the eat in kitchen was partitioned off by a half wall and the rest of the cabin held a queen size bed, which took up a lot of space. It was fine though, because coming out to the cabin wasn't about staying inside, you came out to be with nature and get lost in the breeze outside. Rick bought it about five years ago to get away from the grind and fish with his buddies, they would always bring sleeping bags and sleep outside, but since meeting Michonne, he had named the cabin the Love Shack and always made sure there were clean sheets for the bed. Rick walked back out to the truck to grab the food that they needed for the weekend; rice, fruits and vegetables and candy bars for Michonne's sweet tooth. They would eat fish for their meat that they would have to catch if they wanted to eat. Returning to put away all the food, Rick heard the shower turn off and Michonne move the curtain to the side so that she could step out. He knew she would complain about wearing his clothes, but unless she wanted to walk around naked, which he didn't mind but figured she'd have a problem fishing in the buff, she'd have to suck it up for a while until her clothes were dry. Ten minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom wearing Rick's khaki cargo shorts and one of his t-shirts. She knotted the shirt up in the back to make it more fitted, but there was nothing she could do about the shorts, they sat low on her hips and stopped just below her knees.

"How do I look?" Michonne said turning around slowly in front of Rick. "We could be twins." Rick wore the same khaki shorts and a white tee combo.

"If we were twins, the thoughts I'm having right now, would probably be illegal." The fact that Michonne had nothing on under those clothes and her most intimate areas were touching and rubbing against his clothes was an exciting thing to Rick. Add that to the fact that her long locs wet and made the white t shirt see through enough for him to see her perfectly perky breasts, her nipples were hard. He had to close his eyes to gather his thoughts.

"So what are we doing first?" Michonne asked him. "I'm getting hungry." She rubbed her belly for emphasis.

"Fishing." He managed to tell her. Even after all this time, two years together, she still managed to make him feel like an adolescent boy looking at a Victoria secret catalog.

"Sounds like a plan, I need my hair to dry anyways. A day out on the dock fishing should do the trick." She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the bag to tide her over for a while. "Come on Colt, I forgive you." She walked over and kissed the dog and scratched his head. "Let's go fish with daddy."

"I've always wondered why you used the palomar knots when you fished." Rick said to Michonne.

"It's always been the strongest knot for me. When my dad was teaching me how, he showed me four different ones, and I picked the palomar, it was the easiest and most efficient. As you can see." Michonne pointed to the three fish in the basket that sat behind her and Rick.

"Show off."

"Don't be a bad sport." She said to him, knowing he was a little jealous of her fishing skills. "This was a really good idea. I'm not gonna miss the sounds of the city at all." She picked up her beer bottle and took a sip. Rick placed his fishing pole in the holder and leaned back on his elbow, giving him a great view of Michonne's ass, which was peeking out from the top of his shorts she wore.

"I'll let you do all the work then."

"That's fine by me, I hate cleaning them anyways. That'll be your job now. You're the one who said whoever catches the least fish has to lean them. Your rule." Two hours later and they had caught enough fish for a late lunch and dinner. Rick cleaned the fish and threw it on the grill while Michonne made a salad and rice to go with it. She fed Colt and went to make the bed as Rick was bringing in the food.

"You ready to eat?" He asked setting the fish on the table.

"Yeah, let me finish making the bed and I'll be right there. Get the salad out of the fridge."

"Why are you bothering with all that? All you need is the fitted sheet, all those others will be thrown on the floor by the end of the night." Rick smirked as Michonne looked at him. "What? Am I wrong?"

"You might be a little right, but I'm still making the bed." After a filling lunch and a couple more beers they decided to walk around the lake. Michonne let Rick hold Colts leash this time, and he was a model dog, not even tugging the leash a little, they held hands and talked about their jobs, the house they were buying in King County and if they wanted a big wedding or to just elope.

"We could get married right here at the Love Shack, Colt can be the ring barer. I'm sure father Gabrielle wouldn't mind coming out here to perform a small ceremony for us. What do you think?" Rick asked her.

"I think it's perfect."

After a nap on the freshly made bed and more grilling of fish, Rick and Michonne washed the dishes and went outside to see the stars. They were lying back on the wooden picnic table that Rick had covered with a flannel blanket.

"We should buy a telescope and bring it out here sometime. You ever have one of those as a kid?" Michonne asked him.

"No. I wasn't much into stars. I had a magnifying glass that I used to set things on fire with, like dolls and G.I. Joes"

"Such a boy thing to say. You know studies show that when boys play with dolls they turn out to be good fathers."

"I wasn't into playing with dolls as a kid. I'd rather play in the dirt and look for bugs or catch frogs." He looked over at her and smiled. "Maybe I got a late start. You're like a doll and I like playing with you."

"You're so corny." She told him as she moved to straddle his waist. I am not a doll; a queen or a goddess, but not a doll." She poked him in the side knowing how ticklish he was.

"Okay. You're a goddess that I like to play with." He laughed out as her poking stopped. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed her center into his growing erection, watching her eyes close from the sensation. "You know with you in my clothes I feel like I'm seducing myself."

"Oh really. Can Rick Grimes be seduced?"

"Not that easily."

"Okay, let's see what kind of game you got." Michonne hopped off of him and turned the lantern on that was next to them.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm Rick Grimes. Seduce me." Michonne turned around and walked away from him. When she turned around again she threw her hair to the back and turned one knee out before strutting towards him, imitating his walk.

"That is not how I walk." Rick protested as Michonne got closer to him extending her hand for a handshake.

"Hey. I'm Rick. Rick Grimes." She did her best impression of his southern boy twang.

"That is not how I sound." He scoffed as she turned around and walked back to where she started.

"No, Michonne we can't go to the antique mall, I got stuff and thangs to do." She said again in his twang.

"I have never said that!" She turned her back to him.

"How do I look in these shorts Michonne? I'm thinking of getting five of em, all in khaki, I think leg day has really been working." She looked up at him and he was smiling now.

"Damn, you're calves look good in those cargo shorts." Rick said in a high voice trying to imitate Michonne. She turned around and faced him again squinting her eyes and tilting her head.

"What?"

"You are in so much trouble." He eased off the table and stalked over to her. In three long strides he was in front of her with his hands on his hips. "Is that what you think I sound like?"

"Yes I do. I did a good job didn't I?" She imitated his posture. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well if you got a problem with my clothes." He placed his hands on the button of the shorts she wore. "Then take em off." They fell to the ground as soon as he unbuttoned them. She copied his actions and unbuttoned his shorts as well. He stepped out of them once they were around his ankles. He took his shirt off and hers right after.

"What are you planning to do Rick Grimes?" Michonne asked. She was picked up immediately his lips on hers, hot and wet. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up with one arm around her small waist and used his free hand to smack her on her ass. She moaned into his mouth.

"Imma have to teach you a lesson for your bad impersonation of me."

"Oh really? You gonna tell me I'm screwing with the wrong person." He slapped her ass again a little harder than before. He rubbed it to soothe the sting away and then slid his finger into her warm wetness. Moving it around inside her, he walked them back over to the picnic table laying her down and opening her legs. The lantern casting just enough light for Rick to see her glistening petals, inviting his tongue to taste and explore its goodness. She watched Rick palm his dick in his hand, so hard and ready to enter her, but Rick knew that she wouldn't be completely satisfied without him bringing her over the edge multiple times. He ran his fingers through her folds and pushed two fingers inside her pumping in and out a few times before searching for that magic button deep inside her. He found it and soon she was moaning and squeezing around his fingers.

"Mmmm. Mmmm. Rick. Fuck!" Before she could come down from the first one, Rick was working on the second one. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Michonne wanted to scream, but she also wanted to hear him lick and suck on her pussy. She got just what she wanted. He started darting his tongue in and out of her, moaning at the way she felt on his tongue and tasted in his mouth. His dick was throbbing eager to be inside her, but he needed to make her cum one more time. He sped up his actions. Moving his tongue all around her pussy, trying to catch every drop, but the louder his slurping sounds were, the wetter she got, it was a futile attempt. "Rick!" She came again, her legs shook and her back arched off the table. Rick didn't let her catch her breath this time either. He slid her ass down closer to him and his dick was inside her sliding further in until he couldn't go any deeper.

"Fuck Michonne. Damn." She watched him close his eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"You're teaching lessons remember." She told him, kissing him, moving her hips against him in circles. He touched his forehead to hers. "Teach me." Rick started moving his hips back and forth, his dick easily sliding in and out because of Michonne's wetness. "That's it baby. Mmmm. Just like that. Fuck Rick. Yes!"

"You like that baby." He said finding his voice again. "Damn Michonne you're so wet. Shit." He placed his thumb on her clit, needing her to cum soon. She squeezed around him and they kissed again, tongues wet and sloppy fighting for dominance.

"Rick." She moaned his name seconds away from cumming again.

"Let it go Michonne." He said against her lips. His tongue ran from her chin down her neck and to her right nipple. Sucking it into his mouth, which was all she needed, because she shattered around him, unable to hold herself up anymore on her elbows, she collapsed onto her back holding onto the edge of the table to stead herself. Rick kept moving in and out of her, letting her catch her breath a little bit this time. When she opened her eyes again, he pulled out and flipped her over wanted to see her ass jiggle as he drove into her. He closed her legs and placed a hand on her back while guiding his dick back into her, relishing in her snug fit. Her legs were shaking and she was on her toes to accommodate him. Her eyes closed when she felt his pelvis hit the back of her ass. He stilled for a few seconds before gathering her locs in one of his hands and squeezing her hip with the other. He slowly moved out and then plunged in again hard and fast. He kept up the fast pace, tugging on her hair chasing after his orgasm. His hair was wet from sweat and clung to his forehead, his legs were just about to give out when Michonne came for the fourth time, her pussy clinching around his dick so hard it pulled his own release from him. He leaned over her back and gave her hair one final pull before cumming hard, deep inside of her with a grunt against her back. He breathed into her skin as his heart rate normalized, which took a few minutes. He pulled out of her and climbed back on the picnic table on his back. Michonne moved to lie next to him, her head on his chest, both unable to move any more. Once their breathing was normal and each of them down from their high, Rick started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Michonne asked groggily.

"I guess I am seducible."


End file.
